DPYJ ficathon
by piades
Summary: round 1: 32 mini-stories written over three weeks! drop me a line if you'd like to see any continued or have suggestions.
1. round 1 day 1

**Welcome to Piades' YJ/DP Ficathon**

I will be uploading 32 story starters over the next three weeks. Let we know which ones you like best to encourage their continuation. The ones that people like best will be continued - where they will go into the next round. If you want to see any particular prompts, PM me them and I'll consider them. If you like the idea, follow me on tumblr (same name) where I will possibly get around to posting updates. And now without further ado, round one:

round 1 - day 1/16 - story A (Haunted Cave AU)

 _This story was inspired by a prompt from foxyteah on Deviantart, used with permission._

Homefront:

Artemis leaned against the kitchen counter, playing with her phone.

"What's that?" Wally's voice interrupted her game. He was looking at small, square item that was sitting on the floor next to the pantry. Somehow, it had escaped Artemis' notice. Who knew how - it was weird. It had a handle, and some unfriendly yellow and black warning stripes.

"It's a ghost trap!" M'gann enthused. "I think they're getting into the cookies."

"Yeah, _ghosts_ are getting into them," Artemis drawled. "I'm sure there's nothing corporeal about our cookie thief at all."

She looked at Wally. He squeaked indignantly. "Of course it's a ghost!" he said. "It's… definitely a ghost."

It was obvious from his tone he didn't believe his words. Artemis groaned. "It's not a ghost."

And yet… later that afternoon, Kaldur put up some temperature sensors in the kitchen. He did it with such a serious expression that Artemis couldn't tell if he was joking. The fact that Robin was standing over their leader, giggling to himself, did give credence to the idea that it was a joke. But you could never know with that kid.

M'gann and Kaldur's ghost trap should have been the last thing on her mind when she found herself in the cave, with her teammates captured or dead and only fellow _powerless sidekick Robin_ for company while the cave itself seemed to be fighting against them.

The lights were dimmed. Fire billowed towards them, seemingly out of nowhere. It ran around corners and stalked them through the halls.

She and Robin dashed for the showers to avoid the flames. Instinct screamed at her: water, water! But the fire caught up to them. It cut off their path, circling like a yellow snake in the dark. Artemis dug her heels in, scrambling to a top. Robin yanked on her to keep her from getting her nose burnt as the fire leapt up above their heads.

Artemis felt like she was going to die.

And then — the temperature dropped. Ice formed on the floor, growing fast and sweeping towards the whirlwind of fire. The fire thrashed like a living thing. It arced up like a solar flare and retreated. Artemis squinted but could see nothing past the dots that danced in front of her vision.

"Thanks for the assist," Robin said, while Artemis' vision was still clouded with spots. From the tone of his voice, he wasn't entirely sure their assistance was friendly. "So, are you with us, or that fire guys? And can you help us? We have cookies!"

 _M'gann has cookies,_ Artemis' brain hysterically babbled. _If she's still alive…_

The spots cleared, and she could just make out a smokey figure hovering in the doorway.

round 1 - day 1/16 - story B (Amity Park is sent to YJverse AU)

Sam stared through the windscreen as Danny fought Pariah Dark down below. There were warning lights flashing all around the cockpit, yelling at her and Tucker. "Run Away," the mechanised voice rang through her head. "Run Away."

Tucker made a strangled groan. They couldn't run away, that was Danny down there! And yet they couldn't get closer, either, and the little blip of power that represented Danny on the 'Speeder's ghost radar was getting fainter and fainter.

Run. Away.

She couldn't look. If Danny failed, their entire down was ghost toast.

"Look!" Tucker pointed. Down below, Danny had somehow, miraculously, gotten Pariah Dark back into the coffin, and Vlad Masters was locking him up. Danny had done all that work, and now Vlad Masters was going to take the credit?

The Spectre Speeder zoomed over to the two halfas, and Tucker opened up the door. "Pass him over."

Vlad passed Danny over without complaint, thank god. They got him home through the ghost portal in the Fenton's basement laboratory. Danny just began to wake up as they were back in the land of the living. Sam had expected to see Jack and Maddie down here among the test tubes and gadgets, but they were nowhere to be found.

"Let's just sneak up to Danny's room," Tucker said. It was a good idea. Sam rearranged her grip on Danny, who tried to stand up by himself for a moment before giving in and letting them half drag him up to the house.

"Oh here they are!" Maddie said, her voice absolutely delighted. She poked her head into the hall at the sound of their footsteps. "Danny, Sam, Tucker! Come meet Mr. Superman!"

Mr. Superman was… a superhero. There was no escaping it. Sam knew a superhero outfit when she saw one, she'd designed Danny's Phantom symbol after all. He was standing around the Fenton lounge room with a green man with red eyes, Danny's parents, Valerie's father and the mayor.

Sam didn't even notice the freckled, rosy-skinned, red-haired girl who looked like she'd walked out of some high school TV show until she darted in front of her, hands clasped behind her back and looking way too excited.

"Hi! I'm Megan! Your parents said that you could… show us around? I'm kinda new here. Or… you're new here?"

The amount of sheer cheerleader ooze she was throwing off made Sam feel ill.

"Who… are you?" Danny asked sleepily. "And… Superman? As in… super… hero?"

"It turns out that when we left the ghost zone, we appeared in an alternate reality," Maddie interjected like this was just another Tuesday. "You show the kids around while the adults talk, okay?"


	2. round 1 day 2

**Welcome to Day 2 of Piades' YJ/DP Ficathon!**

It's now day 2! Thanks for sharing your thoughts on yesterday's post, guys. There's a poll for yesterday linked from my tumblr as well - it's with a post titled round 1 day 1. This, however, is day 2 of round 1! I'll put up something on tumblr for this one, too. Just a head's up - the 'winners' from round 1 go into round 2 - so please let me know which story you like better, here or via the poll linked on tumblr. Whether they 'win' or not, I'm always happy to see other people's interpretations of these ideas, too, so if anything takes your fancy, feel free to give it a whirl!

round 1 - day 2/16 - story A (Thermos Time Capsule AU)

Jazz ate breakfast it the kitchen so she could look out over Happy Harbor bay. She was thirty-nine now, she'd been a surgeon for almost half her adult life. Now she worked at the Happy Harbor surgery, far away from her dreams — the dreams she'd achieved goddamn it — of being a top brain surgeon. And yet here she was, living in an out-of-the-way tourist trap, and it was all for her younger brother.

Danny — not a day over fifteen — traipsed down the stairs and halted at the bottom step. He gazed at nothing for a while. Jazz broke the silence.

"Earth to little brothers!" she called.

Danny blinked. "Hi Jazz," he mumbled, and then looked up at her. Sometimes, when Danny looked at her, it was hard to see the hard-headed little brother she'd known in her days before college. Brains were tricky — and Danny's brain had been stuck in the thermos so long it was a wonder he was as sane as this.

But he _was_ sane. A bit ill, perhaps, but sane.

He plonked himself down in the second chair. "I've decided to go to school."

Jazz gagged around her toast. " _What!?"_

"I've enrolled and everything."

"Did you overshadow them?" Jazz asked, unable to keep the note of accusation out of her voice.

Danny shrugged and looked at the table.

"I'm just — I worry about you is all," Jazz said, getting up to fix him some breakfast. If she didn't do it, he'd probably forget. "We are _living under the shadow of Mt. Justice_ and all."

"Mmm…" Danny agreed, tipping his chair back and looking towards the wall like he could see Mt. Justice through it. "Maybe…"

Even with the twinges of anxiety running through her, Jazz smiled. This was the brother she'd lost when he'd been sucked into the thermos — and he was as much a hero as she'd ever been.

"I'm not going to argue," she said, even though he was tiny, _fifteen years old._ "Just try not to get us in trouble with the Justice League of America, alright?"

She ruffled his hair and helped him pack his bag.

round 1 - day 2/16 - story B (Danny and Wally Explore Cadmus AU)

Wally had made a poor showing in gym class. He just... had his mind on other things! Now that it was lunchtime, he was going to prove to himself (and his classmates) that he _could_ handle a basketball fine, _thankyouverymuch._ But he'd failed to check the pressure of the ball he'd got from the equipment shed. His fingers sank deeply into it. He pointed to the hoop.

"I'll get this in, and you'll all buy me chocolate. _After_ it's it's been pumped up. Deal?"

He crossed his arms - the ball dropped to the ground with a sad bounce - and glared at his classmates, who laughed. Well, he thought, turning around. He'll show them!

The equipment shed was halfway across the grounds. Wally passed several groups of students as he headed for it. In one of the groups, he spotted Danny, a new kid in his class. There was a furrow between his brows and his body language was confrontational.

"— it's fucking _Cadmus_ , of course it's true."

Wally stopped. The new kid had said _Cadmus_ — that was the place he, Robin, and Kaldur had rescued Superboy from. The basketball slipped from his fingers and bounced away. Casually, he wandered over.

"You're such a conspiracy theorist," another of the group muttered.

"Did you say Cadmus?" Wally asked.

Danny turned to him. "Yeah. Did you hear about the fire and the explosion a few months back? I always knew they were creeps, I bet they really _did_ clone Superman."

Wally almost said "They certainly did!" but then he remembered that he had a secret identity. Sorta secret, anyway. "What makes you say that?"

Danny's face went blank. "I know who owns the place."

"Lexcorp sold it off a few months back," Wally said. He knew this — Lex Luthor had been forced to retract his claws from it by the League. There was no surprise in Danny's face, though. He already knew that. "I mean, I know _Lexcorp's_ pretty evil. You're saying the new guy is bad too?"

He had his phone out, and was googling even before the rest of the group could groan. Wally didn't care. He checked up on Cadmus, the current owner was someone called Sheila Storm, and she was touted as a humanitarian. Then again, so was Lex Luthor.

"It's not her I'm worried about, really," Danny said — and that was it for the rest of his group. They gave a few little waves and wandered off chuckling. "It's who might be in control of her."

"Like mind control?" He really needed to stop thinking like a super.

"…Yeah," Danny said.

The bottom dropped out of Wally's stomach. Or… maybe he _should_ be thinking exactly like a super. "Why haven't you told the League about this?" Wally asked.

"You believe me?"

"Yeah."

Danny rubbed his face and his throat. He dipped into his pocket, brought out his phone, and shakily wrote a few words down on it.

 _Cadmus has my cousin_.

Wally felt anger boil in his gut.

"I'm going to find her," Danny said.

"So when do we leave?" Wally asked. Wally, not Kid Flash. _Yikes_.

Well, too late to back out now!


	3. round 1 day 3

**Welcome to day 3 of piades' YJ/DP Ficathon!**

Thanks so much for the comments and encouragement, everyone. As always, I will be linking to a strawpoll which you can vote on at my tumblr (piades), or you can review here to let me know which story you'd like to see continued in the next round. And if you have any thoughts about these stories or prompts, I'd love to hear them!

round 1 - day 3/16 - story A (a twinfic)

Danny let himself slide down the brick wall, gasping for breath. Fighting humans was hard. They were so breakable. He'd… well, he'd tied up the thieves with the tape from the convenience store they were trying to rob, because he wasn't sure what else to do with them.

He… didn't fight humans. Not ones that weren't named Vlad Masters, anyway. Perhaps he'd let his Wallmart Robin costume go to his head.

He thunked his head against the corner store behind him and let go of his ghost form, chuck. In a flash, he was back to human form and he was in a puddle of ill-fitting black and red cloth. He really ought to get back to the party, but he was feeling tired. He decided to wait a minute until his head stopped pounding.

He got out his phone and opened his conversation with Sam. He was fine, he'd be with them soon. He hit send. Then the world tilted sideways and wow he was really tired and a nap just here seemed right—

Danny woke up to see bars right in front of him. He sat up, scrambled back, and his head hit yet more guys. His mind listed off a grim list of suspects — Vlad? Skulker? The Guys In White?— The bars didn't look like they were ghost-proof, thankfully, and he could hear voices nearby.

His hand hurt. He looked down at his right hand, and for a moment he didn't understand. His hand was the wrong shape. There was something missing from his hand! He pulled it close and felt a deep throb run up his entire arm and through his whole body. A gasp caught in his throat, and he gagged. A while ran out of his mouth and it tasted like bile.

"How's our little Robin?" cooed one of the voices.

"It's Danny," Danny tried to spit, but he wasn't sure he'd made any noise at all.

"Are you sure this is the one?" asked another, dubiously.

"Yeah, I've seen him in Gotham plenty of times."

"I'm just sayin', he'd have to be a meta to produce that kind of destruction. That wall had cracks in it," said the second voice.

"Nah, that kid's got a belt full of tricks," said the second. Lollies, Danny's brain protested. He'd been trick-or-treating with Dani. It was full of Lollies. Second said something more, but Nausea attacked Danny and he missed it.

"We're gonna die," moaned First.

Danny tried to pull his scrambled brain cells back together. They'd cut off his finger. He had to show them he wasn't this Robin — him, Robin? They'd cut off his finger. Like Batman-Robin? — and pulled off the mask.

"You freaks, I'm Danny," he gasped. "Clothes- Wallmart!"

The two thugs' eyes went huge and round. Hope filled Danny's chest. Had they just realised their mistake?

"Wait—Robin is Wayne's circus brat?"

round 1 - day 3/16 - story B (A Ghostly Secrets AU)

So, let's say that you want to make the most epic Halloween prank ever.

Let's say you know a guy who knows a guy who fights ghosts.

Let's say that it's 6.43pm on October 31st, and you've just paged a ghost warning over the intercom.

You'd be Marvin White.

B-B-B-B-B

The intercom phone slid back onto the hook with a click. Marvin looked around the room. Everyone was looking down concerned at their phones. Perfect. Most of them would be looking at images Tuck had sent him with a "I'm gonna die. But I'm gonna have fun dying. Let me assist."

So now it was time to sneak out. Marvin slipped out the door, took the thermos out of his shirt, and paused. Ohgod. He was going to do this. Tuck claimed they were mostly harmless ghosts — one called Boxy, one called Klemper, and a couple of things called ectopuses.

Ah well. He should let them go before he lost his nerve. He pressed the release button on the thermos. The top popped with a little click and then green light spilled forth from it. And then — there they were. Four creatures, utterly alien. More alien than aliens.

They seemed to take up the entire space in front of the hall. Really, it was a large courtyard, but it didn't seem big enough to contain the blue-skinned, floating guy in overalls, or the green-skinned, pink-clad troll, or the two unreal octopuses.

So that's an ectopus. Huh.

Marvin opened his mouth and screamed. It poured through him. Oh fuck. Someone save him. He threw open the door, ran inside, horror pounding in his chest.

"G—" he spluttered. "GHOSTS!"

It was pandemonium. People ran back into the back of the hall as the ghosts approached. Marvin ran with them, losing himself in the crowd only to trip over someone's foot. He lost his balance and fell to the floor with a thump. Pain shot up his elbow as someone stood on it.

Ohfuckastampede

"Everyone! Remain calm!" an adult voice bellowed. No-one listened.


	4. round 1 day 4

**Welcome to Day 4 of Piades' YJ/DP Ficathon!**

Blah, blah, university, blahblahblah, you know how it is, I shan't bore you with the tedious details! As always, thanks for letting me know which stories you'd like to see continued. Story A is another plotbunny courtesy of FoxyTeah on DA.

round 1 - day 4 - story A (civvies friendship fic)

An opportunity to visit Gotham. _In the city of the Goddamned Batman._ Danny was so in. Maybe he'd even get to see them! He could sneak out of the gala, turn invisible, coast along the rooftops…

Yeah. Creepy past habits and unscrupulous business transactions aside, Danny was not going to this one up.

"You're still a fruit loop," he reminded Vlad as their hired limousine crawled to a stop among lines of flashy cars outside Wayne Manor.

Vlad smirked like Danny had paid him a compliment. Ugh! Danny scowled and crossed his arms.

Fifteen minutes in, and it was apparent that Danny had miscalculated. Badly. Boringly. His suit was too hot. The collar was too tight. The people were too rich. The food portions were too small. People kept shmoozing around and he was so utterly bored.

Maybe Batman and Robin were going to start early today he thought, looking at the sun — still high in the sky.

Bruce Wayne had a son. Surely he couldn't be as boring as the adults, right? Well, yea or nay, Danny hadn't seen him anywhere. Fifteen minutes turned to twenty. Danny hid in a corner and took out his phone.

Something bounced off the wall above his head.

"Hi."

Danny jumped. His fingers went intangible and his phone slipped to the floor with a clatter. He looked up. It was another kid — around his age. Bruce Wayne's kid. He held up a flashing bouncy ball and grinned wide.

"Sorry about that —" _had he noticed Danny's slip?_ "—You look like you could do with a pick-me-up," the kid said. "Wanna blow this place?"

"Sure," Danny said with heartfelt relief that almost drowned out his nervousness. The other guy cackled at his reaction.

"This your first party? Dick, by the way."

"Danny," Danny answered. " _Hopefully_ , it'll be my last."

"Aw, it's not so bad if you know how to escape!" Dick said, and lead the way through a door Danny hadn't even noticed before. He got to see the expansive (and busy) kitchen. He'd only seen kitchens this big on school camps!

"Not the greatest recommendation," Danny grumbled.

And then he blinked because right in front of him was someone new. Male, red hair, T-shirt and shorts, freckles and green eyes. He couldn't, for the life of him, remember when this guy had shown up. It was like he'd just appeared out of thin air.

Dick didn't seem to notice. "Danny, Wally. Wally, Danny," he introduced. "Now, how about we get some real food."

" _Pizza!_ " Wally crowed. Then, he paused, looking from Danny to Dick and back. He looked like he was doing mental maths for a moment.

"Uh. How are we getting there?"

Dick bit his lip like he hadn't planned this out.

"Er, Bus? I guess?"

"Have you ever taken a bus?" Wally asked.

" _Have you?_ " Dick asked.

"It can't be that hard."

round - day 4 - story B (dramatic resume AU)

Despite the fact that it was _Vlad_ that had invited them on this holiday, despite the fact that _Vlad_ had paid for their hotel room in Metropolis, Danny was enjoying himself. The Metropolis museum simply had the best planetarium, _bar none._ Danny was just about fizzing with excitement.

He got to the museum the moment it opened… only to be confronted with an irritating little sign that said _Planetarium viewings — hourly from 10 am!_

So, he had two fours to entertain himself. Danny groaned and dragged his feet over to the stuffed animals. They were creepy. The vulture looked like it wanted to _eat_ him. Danny poked his tongue at it. It clicked his beak at him.

Well, shit.

The glass shattered, and Danny ran to find a spot to transform.

 _How many stuffed vultures did one city have?_

The museum only had one on display! But by the time Danny was back, no less than _four_ undead vultures were attacking the guests. He zoomed up and punched one. It sqawked irritably.

Danny knew that squawk. It belonged to Vlad's favourite henchmen.

"Alright, birdbrain," he shouted. "That dead body you're overshadowing is kinda gross. How about you get outta there and face me like a man. Bird. Ghost."

The vulture took off in a cloud of feathers.

"Or… run away like a chicken," Danny shrugged and flew off in pursuit.

The vulture lead him through the streets, across the sky, and over a city park. His feathered foe settled stop a giant lightbulb monument. Danny grinned and lowered himself to eye-level with the vulture he'd been following. Sometimes, puns just handed themselves to you.

"Hey, I've a bright idea—" he started, when pain rippled through his back. It was _almost_ (but not quite) comforting in its familiarity. It was the pain of being hit by a backstabbing fruitloop.

Danny spun around, ectoblast gathered in his palm.

White. Long, thin. Hurtling towards him way too fast. The ectoblast fizzled out of his hand and Danny was thrown back. The object penetrated slid through his jumpsuit — slid through _him_ and into the lightbulb behind him.

Ectoplasm dribbled down his chin.

It was warm.

-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-

"This was a message," Batman said.

The young meta they'd found pinned to the Metropolis Light of Innovation monument was recuperating under the League's medical supervision. None of them was happy, but Superman was, frankly, _twitching_. He'd been in the Watchtower when the attack began. The attack had been fast. And both of those things sounded like _excuses_ more than reasons.

"Then what was the message?" he asked, irritably.

"The most obvious reference is to The Light, but this doesn't seem like their style. They're more hide in the shadows than impaling kids with narwhal teeth in broad daylight. It can't be _from_ them, so it must be _for_ them."

He went quiet.

" _And?"_ Captain Marvel demanded.

"This was the act of someone sending in their resume."


	5. round 1 day 5

**Welcome to Day 5 of Piades' DP/YJ Ficathon!**

Day 5! almost a third of the way through round 1! I'm doing something different today. I decided to post to similar prompts on the same day. Also, I totally apologise if I screwed up Billy. I've only ever seen him in Young Justice. So... please tell me which story you'd like to see continued!

round 1 - day 5/16 - story A (How To Human?)

Danielle sat dead still between the support columns that held up a busy bridge. She closed her eyes, dipped her nose into the high, fluffy collar of her jacket, and pretended she was safe and warm.

"Hey, are you alright?" a voice asked.

Danielle flinched. Her eyes widened and she flailed. In front of her, there was a teenager with freckles and brown eyes, her long hair kept back with a headband.

"Do I look fine?" Danielle asked bitterly.

The teenager shook her head laterally a few degrees each side. Danielle watched the strange gesture with a lack of comprehension.

The teenager cringed and began babbling. "Uh, that's shaking your head! It's an Earth thing! Like, a human thing? I learned it from this show, about Earth. And humans! It means "no". I mean. Of course you know that. Aaand I knew it too! Since we're both. Human."

She cringed, turned pink, and looked to her friend, whom Dani only noticed now. He was a large boy, with black hair and blue eyes.

"I. Well." She wasn't about to admit she _didn't_ know that, but it was good to know. "Yeah I know, it's not look being human comes with a manual."

The teenager sighed in relief and flopped down into a sitting position. "Oh man, yeah, I know. Just when I think I've got it all figured out, that all humans look different, it turns out identical twins are a thing!"

She paused, awkwardly, and looked at her quiet friend again, leaving Danielle to ponder her words.

"Identical twins? I thought the only way to get identical humans was with cloning."

A spark of glee filled the redhead's eyes. She obviously loved humans.

"Oh man, we learned about it in health class! It's so cool—they happen when a fertilised ovum splits into two—so the mum has two babies instead of one! Even though she only had one egg."

Danielle scratched her head. "Wait, wait — humans come from eggs? Like birds?"

"Well… Connor? Do you know?"

The boy — Connor, must be Connor — shrugged. "Don't look at me. I got the "how to be a weapon" manual, not the "how to be a human" one."

That sounded… familiar to Dani, and it made anger boil in her gut. Sure, _she_ hadn't been intended as a weapon, but some of her brothers had. Time to think about something _nice_.

"Oh," Danielle said. "Yeah, that would totally suck. Say, what's the weirdest thing you ever saw a human do?"

"I saw a human get super upset about a haircut once!" The red-head said. "It's so weird," she flicked her hair, and as it fell back down it grew a few more inches. "They're so concerned about their appearances! I'd _hate_ to have a. Uh. Static appearance."

She looked at Connor in worry.

Connor just shrugged. "I don't think the ones we hang around with are good examples. Wally once ate rat poison and we had to pump his stomach. And Robin…" he trailed off.

"True," the red-head laughed. "Our friends are weird — we've got a couple of human friends. I've always wondered what happens in banks, though."

"Banks?" Danielle asked. "They look boring."

Redhead. "We don't have them back on Mars. I want to find out what they're like."

"Well, I'm in," Danielle said. "Let's go human-watching!"

"Awesome. Oh. Hello Megan!" Redhead hit the side of her head. "I'm M'gann, and this is Connor."

"I'm Dani," Danielle said.

As they approached the bank, it occurred to each of the three non-humans that they hadn't established what they were.

round 1 - day 5/16 - story B (Billy and Dani fic)

Being Billy Batson was pretty hard, no matter _what_ shape he was in. Schoolwork sucked. It would be awesome if he could just _Shazam!_ in the middle of class and then get it all done. He'd get top marks for sure! But… Billy wasn't sure that Captain Marvel would be much more help in this situation than plain ol' Billy Batson.

There was a girl sitting on the park swing, rocking back and forth listlessly. There were no other people about, no adults, no other kids. Kids in this neighbourhood often went out without supervision, but Billy had never seen this girl. Her family could be new to the area. Or… maybe it was just her, alone.

She didn't seem to have any injuries.

The girl shuffled off the swing, and Billy followed her, careful to avoid notice. The girl clambered up a tree at the edge of the park and looked over into the backyards of the houses beyond. She looked over them, like she was casing them out. She turned back around, a frown on her face, and bent her legs to drop down.

Then she spotted him.

Billy swallowed. "Hi?"

"What are you looking at?" She snapped.

"You look about my size," Billy said. "I could lend you some."

"Clothes?" Hope appeared on the girl's face for a moment. Then she shook her head. "What makes you think I'd give them back? I go through them pretty fast."

Billy shrugged. "So do I. Don't worry. My Uncle won't notice."

"I'm not coming into your house," the girl said, but hopped down. Win!

Billy lead her back to his place and left her outside while he plunged through his draws. He got out a few layers of shirts, some thin shorts and thicker trousers, and some underwear that was only slightly used. His Uncle would notice their absence, but he wouldn't say anything much about it.

And maybe he'd get some more girly things next time they were shopping…

He smirked to himself. Even that wouldn't make Uncle Dudley bat an eye.

Outside, the girl was hovering nervously by the letterbox, hands in her pockets as she watched the houses. She jumped when she saw him, and then, for a long moment, she stood stunned. Billy handed her the clothes.

"There's an empty place two streets north where no-one's set up," he said. "It's boarded up, you could use the yard to change."

"Thanks," the girl said. She sighed. "I'm Dani."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Billy," Billy held out his hand. Dani beamed.

He hadn't managed to get his mind off Dani when he walked into school the next morning to find his friends crowded near the entrance.

"Over here!" yelled Aiden, beckoning to him. And beside him—was that _Dani? It was!_

"This is Dani," said Madison. "Isn't it crazy? Her clothes look exactly like yours!"

Billy looked her clothes — his _old_ clothes — up and down and grinned. "Nope. I haven't got any clothes like that at all!"


	6. round 1 day 6

**Welcome to Day 6 of Piades' YJ/DP ficathon!**

Wow. Hi guys. It's been nearly a week. University takes up a lot of time, and when I'm writing I just… snuggle into my chair, put on some relaxing music, light a candle and write at the rate of a sleepy sloth. 1k a day turns into 1k a week. It's wonderful. It's also dead slow. Sorry 'bout that! Looks like we're pushing this schedule back! Please tell me which story you prefer. I'm also developing a writing application - if you'd be interested in becoming someone I consult with on that (basically involves me showing you pictures and lists of features and asking what you think, all you need is a discord ID) let me know!

As always - which should I continue? Story A or story B?

round 1 - day 6/16 - story A (Sam n Dick meet because parents fic)

 _No. nono. Deeefintely no way. Finitely no way. ABSOLUTELY NOT. no_

"Dick."

Nope.

It would be cool if he could look away. Pretend he hadn't heard. But… Dick was already looking at the Bruce, the _absolute bastard himself_. A couple of feet away. And he was all suited up for a party. They both were.

"Who is she again?" Dick asked. Whined.

Bruce smiled silently. Maybe he wanted to mess with Dick. Maybe he'd honestly forgotten. However, if he'd forgotten, then this girl's parents couldn't be influential enough for Bruce to pull this stunt. He followed Bruce over to a pair of pale-skinned adults in expensive pastel-coloured clothes and glittering silver metals.

Beside them was a girl who shone like a black beetle next to her parents in a little black dress, fishnet stockings, and platform shoes.

Okay, maybe this wouldn't be so bad. From the look and feel she was giving off, Dick doubted she'd pretend to fall in love with him like the _last_ time Bruce had forced socialisation with the riches upon him. In fact, she was looking at him with judgment. Dick smirked at her.

"This is Samatha," Mrs. Manson said faintly. Samantha smirked, her purple lips hoisting themselves up one cheek.

Mrs. Manson turned a little green beneath her makeup as she watched her child. Hopefully, Dick could leave this farce of a meeting soon, because otherwise someone was going to notice that he was shaking with mirth.

"This is Richard," Bruce said.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Manson," Dick said, his too-polite tone spoiled as he strangled a giggle.

Everyone smiled at each other.

Mrs. Manson swayed, and her husband caught her. Bruce apologised for keeping them standing and led them over to a table. Dick watched them go.

"Wow," he said. "You—"

Sam crossed her arms. "They should know by now not to bring me to these things. Anyway, I'm off."

"Wait. Off?"

He was supposed to entertain her.

"Yeah. _Leaving_ ," Sam said, pointing towards the wide doors that led onto the grounds. The actual doorway was guarded by security. And they were good security.

"You're going to leave me with them?" Dick said, a little desperately. "C'mon."

Samantha tilted her head, considering. She nodded. "… nah. Okay. You can come along I guess. What's your curfew?"

"On a night like this? Midnight."

"Alright then, awesome." She lead the way out onto the grounds. Sam gave the other guests a considering look.

"Where can we hide for like… two minutes?" she asked.

"Two minutes?" Dick shrugged. The Manor gardens had a lot of places that were good for hiding if you knew them — and if no-one in the Cave was looking for you. Many would-be thieves had been lured into by a promising-looking bush, only for a hidden camera to stream their escapade in 4K. He led Sam over to a likely bush.

Sam pulled a couple of earbuds out of a pocket of her skirt. They were lime green, with little protruding receivers - or were they mics? They were definitely communicators. A pang of dread hit Dick. They were, technically, illegal, but these weren't league-issue. He'd never _seen_ comms like these, and WayneTech knew its competition.

"Here," Sam said, handing him one.

He turned it over in his hands. It was surprisingly heavy — it seemed unlikely that it would stay in his ear.

Sam put hers in, pressed the button on the outside, and spoke.

At first, the words were meaningless sounds. After a few moments, they made sense. " _Ready for pickup, Wolf. Also, I've got a friend. Phantom — just. You know. Ghost boy."_

That wasn't English. It wasn't any other language Dick had heard, either. It sounded like someone had put a whole lot of European languages in a blender.

"Is that _Esperanto_?" Dick asked.

Samantha beamed at him. "Yep!"

He didn't get to ask anything else because at that moment a bright green claw drew a circle and opened a portal. Dick was suddenly very glad that this was on camera.

"So, how about we ditch this place?"

It was a challenge.

"Sure."

round 1 - day 6/16 - story B (Valerie and Jazz capture Secret AU)

Atemis and Zatanna were captured by Harm. They sat, tied up, in separate rooms. Artemis struggled with her bonds — these weren't quite as good as her shitty father's, but they were good. Zatanna's mouth was taped shut. She couldn't speak a word of magic to save either of them.

In another universe, a little ghost girl freed Zatanna and Artemis.

B-B-B-B-B-B

 _Beep. Blip. Beep. Blip._

The Spectral Energy Dowser Jazz's hands flashed as it beeped.

"How's the level?" she asked.

Valerie glanced down at her wrist. The hand of the watch-shaped Ghost Level Radar was holding steady at 4. That was a good thing. A level four ghost meant a clear obsession that could be fulfilled or manipulated, suggested the ghost was weak. No outside help would be required on this job. They did not need a Phantom to deal with this. _Either_ Phantom.

She won't be needing to call on Danielle, the blue-eyed child with the beanie. The ghost with acidic green eyes that she'd pursued with the certainty — the certainty of—

A cockroach scuttled along the wall beside her. Its little red body was quick. There was something intrinsically revolting about its stop-start movement.

 _The same true disdain for another's existence that cockroach gave her the urge to squash this bug._

"Val?" Jazz prompted, coming to halt.

Valerie gasped in surprise, just noticing she'd stopped walking. She pushed the morbid thoughts away. "Still at level four."

Jazz nodded. They continued along, following the beeping of the Dowser as it increased in tempo. Valerie hurried her footsteps up to Jazz until she collided with her. She squeaked. Jazz mostly ignored her.

"There!" the Fenton said, pointing. A small, transparent child had stepped through a rotted fence and onto the footpath. The ghost looked at Valerie with solemn eyes. The eyes seemed to stare through her and at the store on the other side of the road like it was Valerie herself that was out of place.

Like it was the Red Huntress who was dead.

At the thought, she brought up her ectogun and fired. The ghost flew at the fence with a whimper and collided with it. It didn't slip, instead, it stayed there like a butterfly pinned to a card. For a level 4 ghost, it was surprisingly weak.

"Time to go," Jazz said, and held out the Fenton Thermos. The twilight dark lit up with a white light as the Thermos began to suck the little ghost in.

B-B-B-B-B-B

In this universe, the Greta Hayes didn't reveal her secret.

 **Final AN:**

In Story A, Wulf's name is written Wolf because it's in Dick's POV. Esperanto u sounds like English o.


End file.
